


Cabinet of Curiosities

by airedis



Category: VIXX
Genre: Hongbin-centric, M/M, Magic, dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airedis/pseuds/airedis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a dancer who takes everything Hongbin has to give</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabinet of Curiosities

**Author's Note:**

> omg sorry for like 934893 posts in a row i'm moving everything over today's the last day i swear orz

There was a small hall just at the edge of town that held no more than thirty people. It was tiny and cozy and it was always,  _always_  packed with people, lines already starting for the next show sometimes at the end of the night's performance. And it was Hongbin's favorite place in the whole world.  
  
Although there were often shows of all different kinds held throughout the day, it was each night's final performance that gathered crowds so large that separate lines were designated and long known to the frequent visitors. Hongbin had made the trip so many times that he could make his way to the hall and into his place in line dead asleep. Though the hall boasted an impressive list of incredibly talented performers, Hongbin had never seen a show performed there by anyone other than the dancing storyteller.  
  
He had happened upon it completely by accident.  
  
His friend Taekwoon had given him directions to a special market and Hongbin had not only gotten himself completely turned around, he'd gotten lost in the town that he'd grown up in. He'd walked up to an obscured, tucked away door and scanned the numerous papers posted on it. It hadn't given him any information as to his location, and he'd wandered so far out that there weren't many people around to ask, but it boasted a "spectacular performance" and, on a whim, he'd made the decision to stick around. He never did find the market that Taekwoon had told him about but he couldn't bring himself to regret finding the hall for even a second.  
  
When he'd stepped into the small room it was already half full. He took a spot near the wall and sat down on the mat covered floor and was quickly surrounded by people, young and old, in the few minutes before the lights went out. All around him people were shuffling around, rearraning the pillows they'd brought with them to sit on or fixing their clothing, tinny whispers of excited voices hovering in the air. Despite the building air of excitement with the dim lights illuminating the thin paper screen at the back of the tiny stage, Hongbin hadn't had any expectations.  
  
And then a dancer clad in only black had stepped on stage and a chilling, anticipatory hush had fallen over the whole room.  
  
The man began to dance.  
  
Hongbin had been back to see him dance ever night since.  
  
-  
  
Hongbin had settled into the routine of a regular some time ago. He clutched his blanket tighter around him and eyed the moon; it shouldn't be long before they were ushered into the hall. There was familiar chatter all around him and, while it was comforting, Hongbin's nerves were always focused on the performance. It didn't matter how many times he'd seen the man dance, each time was a vision to him and it captured his every thought.  
  
He had heard whispers of the dancing man, the name "Hakyeon" floating around as sharp and quick as the man himself. He had only gotten the chance to see the man's face a handful of times - usually his eyes were hidden behind a long, thick strip of cloth - but from those few moments, Hongbin stubbornly thought the name fit.  
  
When he had finally made his way into the hall, he set down his pillow in front of the stage. He'd learned to come early and, because of his diligence, he'd earned his place at the front of the line. He'd be embarrassed to admit how long it had taken him to secure the spot,  _his spot_ , at the very front of the stage in the very center, but it was a secret pride of his as well. Around him, the other regulars, familiar kind and excited faces, set up their own spots.  
  
As the lights dimmed, Hongbin's blood roared in his veins. He knew it would still be a few minutes before Hakyeon stepped on stage but each moment was a moment closer. It was shameful, but Hongbin was aware of how some would look upon his enthusiasm for these performances. Hongbin was huddled in the crowded hall every night, and he had been since the very first performance he'd accidentally stumbled into.  
  
There was something mysterious about the dances that Hakyeon performed. While other shows went on as normal, Hongbin could never remember the end of each of Hakyeon's performances - nor could anyone else. There was a magic about his storytelling that captivated everyone in the clustered hall. And with that magic, he both lured them in and lulled them to sleep for, without fail, there was not a single soul who stayed awake until the end of his stories. It was that fact that pulled each of them in, night after night, to watch Hakyeon dance until they finished the tale.  
  
Each performance was different, a continuation of the previous night although it was impossible that they had all fallen asleep at exactly the same time. Hakyeon's dance was alluring, it was was like watching magic itself rise through his body and escape through his fingertips. It was something of unimaginable beauty and Hongbin thought - he was sure - that he would never tire from watching it. Even Hakyeon's silhouette alone was enough to steal the breath from Hongbin's lungs.  
  
Hongbin's eyes were trained on the stage, waiting for any sign of the dancer. He felt it, there was something special about this performance, he could swear it. And with the silence of wind, Hakyeon made his way from the dim shadows of the corner of the room, bare feet making no sound on the dark stage, loose clothes nearly floating about his body. With trepidation, Hongbin raised his eyes to see Hakyeon's blindfold covered face.  
  
In the silence of the room, the swishing sound Hakyeon removing the cloth from his eyes was near deafening. The material hung limply in his hand before it was dropped, pooling at his feet. Hongbin's breath was pushing past his lips in ragged gasps as he met Hakyeon's eyes. And then the music started and Hakyeon began to dance.


End file.
